peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa and the Heist
Transcript Narrator. Mummy Pig is making lunch. Mummy Pig. Alright, let's see, Chicken Burritos. Mummy Pig. First, stuff the sock with likely carved pieces of shredded chicken. (Peppa eats the shredded chicken) Mummy Pig. Next, add some diced onions. (Peppa eats the diced onions) Mummy Pig. Then roll the burrito up,.. (Peppa belches) Peppa. Excuse me! Mummy Pig. Peppa! Peppa. Peppa's not here. Please leave a message after the beep. Peppa. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Mummy Pig. That's it boy! I said that's it boy! Mummy Pig. You called down thunder. '(thunder crashes) (later, Peppa is tied up like a dog) Daddy Pig. So you'll think this'll work? Mummy Pig. I don't know, let's see. (Mummy Pig has got a piece of ham and rings it like a bell) Peppa. (tries to get it but is tied up into the rope and gasps) (does the same thing 100 times) (at night) Peppa. (panting) (Peppa tries to get it but the rope is tied of to her like a dog) Peppa. (panting) Why can't I learn? Narrator. Here is Peppa's friends Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, and Pedro Pony. Suzy. How sad! Peppa. (wheezing) Peppa. (sniffing) (digs a hole and gets something) Mummy Pig. Why is she tearing up my floor? Suzy. Looks like she's got a whiff of something. (Peppa throws a skull) Mummy Oig. Watch where you swing that thing! (Peppa gets a candy gem) Suzy. Hey boy, what do you got here? Peppa. (snarling) Suzy. Peppa, let go! Suzy. I want to see, let go, Bad Dog! Suzy. Now let's see what we have here? (Suzy licks the candy gem) Suzy. (babbles excitedly) (Suzy turns into Bubbles from the powerpuff girls) Bubbles. Wow! That's sweet! (turns back into Suzy) Suzy. Peppa, you've just dug up a sugar sapphire. Peppa. Whoa! That's shiny! (Peppa eats the sugar sapphire) Suzy. Peppa, No! (Peppa's teeth shatter and spits the sugar sapphire out) Peppa. Ow! They taste like blood. Suzy. That's because they are hard as a rock until you bake them, Suzy. Then they become the sweetes dessert youve ever tasted! Suzy. That's what makes them so valuable, Peppa. Word? Suzy. If we'd found more if she, we'll Be rich! (Peppa, Suzy, Dany, and Pedrop are happy and have dreams) (Pedro is holding a girlfriend of what looks like a $) Pedro. (Italian accent) Hello. (Pedro and the $ do the tango) Pedro. Me a more. (kissing the $) (cuts To Danny's dream) Danny, Now that's what Incall a massage. (a $ is massaging Danny) (cuts to Suzy's dream) $. (Hispanic Accent) La La La La La, I want to kiss you. Kiss you all over because I love you, love you forever. (cuts to Peppa's dream) (a $ is milking a cow) Peppa. Yeah, milk the cow, I love money! (dreams end) Everyone. Cha-Ching! (later) Suzy. OK Peppa, you ready to go do your thing? Peppa. (barks) Suzy. Go find those sugar sapphires! Peppa. (panting) Peppa. (digs a hole) (Suzy, Danny, and Pedro follow Peppa) (Peppa digs the hole) (crocodile roars) Narrator. Oh dear, there's a crocodile in the hole. Everyone. (screams) Peppa. (continues digging) (everyone sees a weirdo) (everyone screams) Weirdo. Wait! Come back! (everyone goes up an escalator) Suzy. Oh, How convenient, (Peppa digs into Port A Pee) (Peppa, Suzy, and Danny go into the Port A Pee) Pedro. Ah men. (toilet flushes) (Peppa, Suzy, and Danny get out of the Port A Pee) (Peppa continues digging) (everyone goes into a bar) Suzy. I'd like a mocha frappa lappa chinga chango bingo bangy thingy, (Suzy gets her mocha frappa lappa chinga chango bingo bangy thingy and drinks it) (Peppa continues digging) (Peppa finds a red hole) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes coming soon